


Idealization

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, PoisonBladeShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Victor was forced to catch the train that day, that's where he met Klara
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor, PoisonBladeShipping
Kudos: 9





	Idealization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for getting here! This is an account of the ship between Victor and Klara which I like to call PoisonBladeShipping.
> 
> Before I start reading, I want to clarify that I do not speak native English, so there may be errors. I hope you enjoy it!

The Pokéball hit the head of the Pokémon that was known as Galar's Slowpoke, after opening it introduced the creature inside itself, after wobbling four times from one side to the other, a small star could be observed that indicated that the Pokémon had been captured. Victor approached to pick up the Pokéball and looked at it smiling, when he turned he could see a girl with pink hair that he had never seen before.

"You were super cool! Seriously, the way you caught that Slowpoke ... the coolest thing I've seen in a long time!"

After receiving the girl's compliment, he couldn't help but blush, he noticed her face and her unusual body language, inadvertently he was stunned seeing the girl who was now giving her ticket to get on the train that would take her to Island of armor.

From that moment, Victor set out to get a ticket to go to that island and, if possible, meet her again.

When he told Gloria about it, his sister gave him a talk about how love at first sight does not exist and that he simply found her beautiful, and it could be, but he wanted to reconnect with her and be able to get along with her.

After months had passed, he received a ticket to go to the island he wanted to visit, he did not know where he had come from or why, but with a huge smile on his face he said goodbye to his mother and Gloria, running to the station. train. As soon as he arrived, he handed over the aforementioned ticket and got on the train, waiting to have to take flight with Corviknight to reach the place he longed for so much.

I wish I had known it was a lousy idea.

When he arrived he was reunited with her, their gazes collided making him feel a chill, but he noticed the different girl, after months he could finally know her name, it was Klara. But she was different, she felt a little more aggressive towards him than a few months ago. At that moment he realized that perhaps he had idealized a girl he did not know.

For some reason he was mistaken for a new student in the dojo and now it was his turn to train there, which caused discontent in Klara.

Victor remembers when he defeated her in combat for the first time, he felt again the adrenaline that no fight had given him since that fight against Leon that gave him the title of champion.

Victor knew what she really was like, but for some reason he still wanted to get closer to Klara. That was why one day, at dusk, he dared to speak to her, normally she always listened to him when it came to a mission from the dojo. Victor told her that he wanted to know her more and, if it could be, form a friendship.

But this time Klara turned around and left under the watchful eye of Victor, who sighed slowly, noticing how little by little his heart was breaking.


End file.
